The invention relates to a plug connector having a housing, in which an insulating member is arranged containing an electrical contact element, for example contact pins and/or contact sockets. The contact elements are connected with individual wires or strands of an electrical cable in the use position. A clamping member for this electrical cable is arranged in the use position axially spaced from the insulating member. The housing of the plug connector has a counter-thread for a clamping nut cooperating with the clamping member, in particular for a union nut.
Plug connectors of this type are known. As a rule, the insulating member contains either contact pins or contact sockets, so that it is made possible reciprocally to plug together the plug halves. Mounting of the parts to be placed one behind the other in the axial direction is then difficult; above all, the clamping insert or clamping member has to be inserted with great care, since it already encloses the cable, which in its turn is connected to the contact elements held by the insulating member. The insulating member and the clamping member in their end position are provided with an axial space between them, since this makes it possible to let an outer screening of the cable, as a rule a screening braid, to emerge radially between the mutually facing end sides of the clamping member and the insulating member, so that the outward facing or bent-around portion of the screening or of screening wires can be turned up, in particular conductively, between this and the outer housing. During assembly, i.e., during the axial introduction of the insulating member and of the clamping member, in some circumstances relative movements between these two parts can arise, so that wires of the electrical screening can come to lie in an undesired position, in the worst case even in touching contact with the contact elements.